Lost
by Glitzgamer
Summary: Leonardo was mutated in a lab. He escaped months ago, but when he makes the shredder mad new turtles come along to help. Alex belongs to me. I made her and if you have a oc named alex they are not the same!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I know I'm not done with the other one, but this idea has been bubbling in my head for days. Here it goes hope you like. Looks at copyright paper "My name is not on it!" Starts crying. "I own nothing." cries harder  
**

A young turtle jumped on the buildings of New York city. His cloak flew behind him as he looked at the glowing buildings. Until, he was stopped by a man in metal armor and ninjas. "What the? Who are you?" The young turtle took out a knife and ready to attack. "I am the Shredder and these are my foot ninja." "Why are you after me." The Shredder let out a small chuckle. "Foot attack!" The turtle took out the foot easily and charged The Shredder. "You were raised by my enemy Hamato Yoshi" "No I was raised by no one and you are going to pay for your assumptions" The Shredder did not believe this turtle was raised by no one. "How do you know how to fight?" "Taught myself" Shredder knocked down the turtle. "You are a skilled fighter do you wish to be in my clan." Then three turtles flew down from the other building. "Hey shred head who's your friend?" They looked down at the turtle staring at Shredder. "Your clan?" "Your a Turtle?" The turtle turned to see three turtles standing there. Shredder put his hand on the turtle's shoulder. "What is your name?" "Leonardo" Leonardo was still uncomfortable with the other turtles. "Well then Leonardo my clan is the Foot and these are our enemies" Leonardo bursed out laughing. " Three turtles! Heck I bet I could take them up now!" "You may try" Leo took out his knife and took off his cloak. The blue bandana that was tied on his arm was reveled. "This is going to be fun" He charged the purple one first and took him down easily. "Don!" "I'm impressed Leonardo you are truly worthy of being in my clan." "You invited him into your clan we going to be crushed!" "Hey maybe they aren't as stupid as I thought!" The orange turtle spoke up. "Why are you with him you could a true family!" Leonardo laughed " Who ever said I'm with him?" The red turtle charged Leonardo,but was easily dodged. "I'm out of here" Leonardo put on his cloak on and was ready to jump. When a sharp went through his side. "You treacherous turtle." Leonardo gasped for air. "How am I a trader when I was never on your side?" Shredder's claws dug deeper into Leonard's side. "Aaagghh!" Leonardo managed to kick Shredder away,but at a price of having the metal claws in his side ripped out. Leonardo winced as they came out. He slowly stood up and faced the turtles. "See you later." "Oh no you don't you'll die if we don't help you." "I don't need-." Leonardo got dizzy and everything got fuzzy. "Leonardo can you hear me" "Yeah" "You should probably lay down" Leonardo started to fall over,but Donnie caught him. "Mikey take out your shell cell and call Alex." "Not so fast I'm not done with that trader" Leonardo slowly stood up and steadied himself. "You want me you have to catch me" The three turtles turned and stared a Leonardo. He put on his cloak. "You guys forget about me" "What no" "It's okay not like I have anywhere to go" Tears welled up in Mikey's eyes. "You can't leave You can live with us" Shredder took the opportunity to kill the turtle. He ran full speed at Leonardo and pinned him to the wall with a knife. "Any last words?" "Yeah" Leonardo spat in Shredder's face. Shredder wobbled back and Leonardo took the knife out of his shoulder. "Why you" Shredder jabbed his claws into Leonardo's other side. Leonardo winced as the claws were ripped out. He shakily stood up and took out his knife. He dropped it and fell on to his stomach. The Shredder walked over to Leonardo, but was stopped by Mikey. "Don't lay a finger on him" "Please don't" Leonardo pleaded. He didn't want those turtles to loose a brother because of him. The Shredder lifted his claws ready to strike Mikey, but the pain never came. Leonardo stood in front of Mikey with a metal claw dug into his stomach. He turned his head to look at Mikey. "Thank you" The claws were ripped out of his stomach and Leonardo fell to the floor unconscious. Shredder left the sight. "Leonardo! Don call Alex now!" "Raph you call Alex I'm going to help Mikey" "Fine" Raph took out his shell cell and dialed Alex's number. "Hello?" "Alex come quick and bring the first aid kit. Call April too we might need the help." "Okay who's hurt?" "None of us" "Okay" Soon, Alex and April rushed on to the roof with the first aid kits. They saw the blood and expected the worst. "Oh god" There was a turtle laying there with deep stab marks. "Are we too late?" "No he still has a weak pulse" "What happened?" The turtle started to shift. His eyes fluttered open. They were ocean blue and he was pretty cute besides the stab marks. Leonardo's eyes widened as he saw April. "Leonardo what's wrong" "Human- lab- experiments" "Leonardo?" "No it couldn't be" "April?" "Years ago I visited Stockman's lab. It was before I met you. He had a turtle in a glass tube and he called it his _mutegenic experiment _. He must have been that turtle." Leonardo closed his eyes. "Guys we need to fix him up" "Leonardo? Leonardo! We let him fall asleep!" "Let's get him to the Shell Razor" They carried Leonardo to the Shell Razor and left for the lair.

***sob sob* Hope you like! Please give me what you like and dislike so i can improve I want to be a writer when im older! bye. cries**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey decided to do a new chapter! I love this story. *Bangs head on table* "I own" *sniffle* "NOTHING!" *cries***

The ride home was quiet because everyone was listening to make sure Leonardo was still breathing. "Guys why did he save me?" "Did he say anything?" "Yeah he said thank you" Everyone stared into space. "We're here" "My sons what has happened who is hurt?" He counted three sons and one daughter. Then Splinter saw a fith turtle, his eyes widened. "Who is this?" "His name is Leonardo. He attacked us at first then stopped because the shredder stabbed him in the side. Shredder stabbed him again and Mikey tried to help, but almost got stabbed. Leonardo ran in front of Mikey and took a stab to the chest and stomach." "I see"

Mikey's pov

'Why did he save me?' Leonardo was still asleep. "Why did you save me?" Mikey drifted asleep in the lab chair, but he didn't know Leonardo was waking up. "A lab?" Leonardo's pupals shunk. "What am I doing here!" "Hm? Leo your awake! Leo?" "Why am I in a lab?!" "Guys we need an explanation!" Master Splinter was the first to walk in. "What is wrong?" "Let me go" Leonardo glared dangeriously at Mikey. "I'm here your okay look it's just a small lab. I can walk you to the couch if you want" Leonardo looked down. "Why are you doing this?" "What" "Taking care of me that's not what I've seen. No one cared as long as I didn't break out, but I did" "That's not how we do things here" "Okay can you tell the human it's okay to come out" April was shocked. "How did you know" "It's easy you have a special aura." "What exactly did they do to you in that lab?" "I don't know, but they did more then just mutate me."

April's pov

'How did he know I had powers?' "What else can you do?" "I can fight" "Leonardo if you feel better can you spar against my eldest son, Rapheal?" "Yes if you want." 'He can fight too'

Leonardo's pov

"Rapheal come here you are to fight Leonardo" "Sensei he knows nothing of martial arts" "Do you want to test me or are you scared" "I'm not scared!" "Then let's see your moves." Leonardo took out his knives and Rapheal took out his sais. "Hajamae" They circled each other for a minute. Until, Rapheal stroke at Leonardo."Too slow" Leonardo jumped over Rapheal and when he landed. He grabbed Rapheal's arm and swung him over his shoulder. Before Rapheal could recover Leonardo placed his foot on Rapheal's back and pointed his knife down at him. "Yahmae" Leonardo held a hand out to help Rapheal up, but he slapped it away. "Uhm can I go out for some air?" "What's wrong?" "The atmosphere is angry and it hurts" Leonardo ran out of the lair. The roofs I love the roofs. "Why did he feel that way?" Leonardo sat down on the ledge and gazed at the stars.

Donnie's pov

"What the hack Raph?" "What?" "He's still unconfourtable with us and now he's just lost " "Sorry" 'Leonardo where are you?"

Alex

He seems lost like something threw him of. "You can come out now I don't mind" "What!" Leonardo laughed. "Your no exception to my senses" Leonardo shifted unconfortably. "What's wrong?" "We are far from alone" "Foot attack!" "Go alert the others I can hold my ground"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes go"

Leonardo's pov

"You don't want to see me when I'm mad" leonardo took off his cloak. There were more than a hundred Foot ninja. The atmosphere was blood thirsty and mad. "What's wrong why do I angry? It doesn't matter" Leonardo let out an evil laugh. "Let's do this" Leonardo easily took down ninja after ninja. "Had enough?" The other turtles arrived and were shocked.

Raph's pov

Leonardo didn't look normal. His eyes were dark and his pupils were shrunken. He had splotches of blood on his body. His fighting was more violent. "Are you just going to stand there?!" When the fight was over, Leonardo put on his cloak and jumped off the building. "Hey you can't just leave" "Yes I can and I have a home to take care off" "Why you!" Raph jumped after Leonardo.

***Sniffle* I think i've got myself under controll hope you like.**


End file.
